Field
This application relates to 3D printing. In particular, this application describes a system that facilities three-dimensional object storage, customization, and procurement of components.
Description of Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) printing is a process of making a three-dimensional solid object of virtually any shape from a digital model. 3D printing is achieved using an additive process, where successive layers of material are laid down in different shapes.
In the last decade, the cost of 3D printers has dropped dramatically, making 3D printing widely available. The variety in the types of 3D printers and their capabilities has also increased. For example, a variety of layering technologies are employed by different printers, such as extrusion, wire, and granular to name a few. Some materials utilized by 3D printers include thermoplastics, metal alloys, plaster, and paper. Some printers are capable of printing relatively large objects, while others are capable of printing objects with complex geometries.
A typical workflow for printing a 3D model begins with a designer in a design house creating a digital model of an object using computer aided design (CAD) software. Once the model is ready, the designer initiates a print operation to print the design to a 3D printer that is connected to the CAD system.
The design house may have any number of designers working on models and any number of 3D printers available for printing. However, certain models may only be printable on certain 3D printers. Thus, a designer may have to transfer the model files to a computer to which a 3D printer capable of printing the model is attached.
On the other hand, procurement of components can be a time consuming process. A typical purchaser has to manually search for suppliers capable of providing the desired components. Then the purchaser has to compare lead-times, costs, and other factors in selecting a supplier. In some instances, the purchaser may only be interested in obtaining a few components or only one component. Some suppliers may not be interested in fulfilling such small orders. Others suppliers may simply be out of stock an unable to deliver the component within a desired lead-time. These and other issues could make obtaining the components difficult.